Clean is the New Dirty
by Jooles34
Summary: Jack tries to get Ianto clean after making him dirty. M/M shower smut. Written after requests for a follow up to my one-shot 'Mud'. You don't really need to have read that first, but it will put this in a bit more context


_**AN**__ – I had some requests to a follow up to my little one-shot _Mud_ (which can be found as a chapter in my series titled '_Soup')_. So here is some pure, unadulterated boy-smut. Enjoy. _

_Comments and reviews are, as always, loved and rewarded with happy vibes. _

Jack pulled the SUV into the underground car park. Jumping out he went to retrieve the containment unit from the back as Ianto was already striding towards the lift. Jack grinned to himself and hurried after the young man. He was still trailing behind Ianto when they entered the Hub. Ianto continued to walk through the Hub, single mindedly heading towards Jack's bunker.

"Ianto," Jack called after him, holding the containment unit in the air, "We have work to finish."

Ianto didn't turn around or break stride. "Leave it; it's contained. You have making up to do."

Jack gave a broad grin and setting down the containment unit hurried after him, throwing his coat down on the sofa as he passed.

By the time Jack got to his bathroom Ianto was already standing there expectantly, hands on hips, waiting. He looked so delectable with his hair mussed up, his face streaked with mud and that stern look that it was all Jack could do not to lick his lips in anticipation. He took a step forward and reached out a hand to undo Ianto's jacket.

A hand came up to stop him.

"You first."

Ianto's no-nonsense tone brokered no room for argument and went straight to Jack's groin. He gave up the fight and his tongue played over his lips as he shrugged off his braces. Jack kept his eyes fixed on Ianto's as the young man's gaze followed Jack's hands. Jack let his fingers linger on his shirt buttons as he saw the effect it was having on Ianto. His lover's eyes were starting to dilate already and his breathing was changing. Jack threw his shirt to the floor before peeling off his undershirt and adding it to the pile.

Ianto continued to watch. He had his arms folded across his chest now and he was trying to slow his breathing. He still marvelled at how, even now, after all this time, just the act of watching Jack get naked could have this effect on him. He knew Jack was watching him, revelling in what the sight of his body did to him and that was why he was trying to slow his breathing. Jack's ego didn't need any more help. Ianto's eyes continued to follow Jack's hands as they played over the leather of his belt, pulling it through the metal clasp, letting the loose ends hangs free. Deft fingers undid buttons, clasps and a zip and Ianto swallowed as Jack's trousers were suddenly no longer on his hips, but pooled around his ankles.

Jack grinned at Ianto and put his own hands on his hips. His cock was already half hard with anticipation and Ianto was now staring at it hungrily. This was worth getting into trouble for. He bent double, working quickly to remove his boots and socks so he could free his legs completely from his trousers. Straightening, now completely naked, he looked back up at Ianto.

The confident grin slipped off his face straight away. Ianto had somehow got his breathing under control and the stern mask was now back in place. He was most definitely still in trouble. And now he was naked.

"You made promises on the way home. I think it's time you started making things up to me."

Jack gave a quick nod as he tried to repress the shiver that Ianto's low tone sent through him. Stepping forward he took a second to drink in the sight of Ianto in his suit for the last time tonight before reaching out to slide the other man's jacket off his shoulders. Laying it carefully on a chair he turned back to Ianto. Jack placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders and ran them down his chest until he got to the top button of his waistcoat. Jack looked up and into Ianto's eyes as he slowly slipped the first button through the hole. Ianto held his gaze and their breathing fell into sync as Jack worked his way down the waistcoat until he was able to slip it off the Welshman's shoulders. Jack didn't break his eye contact with Ianto as he leant sideways to lay the waistcoat on the chair and he kept one warm hand on Ianto's chest.

The hand made its way over to Ianto's tie. Jack let his fingers run up the textured silk as he brought his other hand towards the knot. Still not taking his eyes off Ianto's he used both hands to loosen the knot, slowly pulled the short end through and then, just as slowly, slid the tie from around Ianto's neck with a soft tug.

Jack again kept one hand pressed to Ianto's chest as he lay the tie on the chair then with both hands free again he started work on Ianto's shirt buttons. Their eyes never left each other as their bodies moved closer, drawn by an invisible pull. Their breathing shallowed and their breath mingled, warm against each others mouths. Jack's hands made their way to Ianto's waistband and he gently pulled at his shirt, untucking it and undoing the remaining few buttons. Ianto's breath hitched in his throat as Jack moved his hands onto his stomach. Jack took a deep breath himself as his felt Ianto's stomach muscles quiver under his touch. Jack ran his hands up Ianto's chest until his could push the shirt over his arms and then he let it drop to the floor.

Breaking his eye contact with Ianto for the first time Jack lowered himself to his knees, trailing his hands down the outside of Ianto's legs as he went. Kneeling in front of his lover Jack undid Ianto's right shoe and slipped it off his foot. He then peeled off his sock, caressing the ankle and foot as he went. He then performed the same manoeuvre with Ianto's left foot. Jack stayed kneeling in front of Ianto and lifted his hands to the other man's trouser fastening.

Jack carefully popped the button and unhooked the clasp before lowering the zip. He could see that Ianto was already starting to harden, but he was careful not to touch. He lowered, almost reverently, Ianto's trousers down his legs before holding still so the Ianto could step out of them.

Jack looked up to meet Ianto's eyes again as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. Once again he was careful not to touch Ianto's cock and he kept his eyes fixed on Ianto's, even though he was desperate to look at the feast in front of him.

Standing he brought their now completely naked bodies closer together, but not quite touching. Jack kissed Ianto, a soft, gentle kiss. A meeting of lips and just a brief swipe of a tongue, and Jack stepped back.

"I'll get the shower going."

Ianto watched him step into the cubicle and heard the water start to run. Then a hand reached back out beckoning towards him. Ianto took the offered hand and stepped forward to join Jack in the cubicle that was already starting to fill with steam. Jack let Ianto's hand go and slipped his hands onto Ianto's waist, moving the pair of them around, as if in a dance, until Ianto was standing directly under the the spray from the shower.

Jack lifted his hands and gently tilted Ianto's head back under the water. He used his fingers to tease the mud out of his hair and ran his thumbs softly over Ianto's face to smooth away all traces of dirt.

Once his face was clear and his hair softened with water Jack gently turned Ianto around, touching nothing no more of the man than his shoulders. Jack stood close to the young Welshman but without touching and reached for a bottle of shampoo. Pouring a generous amount into his hand he reached forward and massaged it into Ianto's hair. Tipping the young man's head gently backwards he used his fingers and thumbs to kneed Ianto's scalp.

A low moan escaped the young man's throat as Jack's hands worked their magic on his head, massaging out all the tension and sending shivers throughout his body. The noises Ianto was making were having their own effect on Jack. He turned Ianto around again he tipped his head back under the water and used the spray to smooth the shampoo out of his hair.

Once all the lather was gone Jack gave Ianto another soft kiss, reaching around for a bottle of shower gel. Pouring it liberally into one hand and setting the bottle down he coated both his hands in the musky smelling gel.

He took Ianto's right hand in his and used his other to lather Ianto's arm with the gel, his fingers sliding easily over the contours of the man's arm muscles. Then he let go and did the same to his left arm.

Pouring more gel into his hands he placed them on Ianto's shoulders before running them slowly down his chest. Jack massaged the gel into Ianto's chest, luxuriating in the feel of his skin, his hardening nipples, the crinkle of chest hair, the outlines of his chest and stomach muscles and they way they quivered under his touch.

He moved forward then, running his hands up and over Ianto's shoulders. He stood flush to Ianto; chest to chest. Jack ran his hands up and down Ianto's back, working in the gel. As he moved his chest rubbed against Ianto's, the shower gel slick between them, making skin slide easily over skin.

Ianto sighed at the sensations and brought his hands up to hold Jack's shoulders. The sigh turned to a moan as Jack leant his head in and kissed Ianto's neck. Luxuriating in the feel of their bodies moving against each other Jack shifted slightly causing his erect cock too brush against Ianto's making them both groan with an ever increasing need.

Jack had intended to continue his ministrations until he had cleansed every part of Ianto's body; it was after all what he had promised him. But his need had become too great, and by the feel of things so had Ianto's. Jack ran his hands down Ianto's spine and over the swell of his buttocks. Squeezing he pulled Ianto closer to him, tilting his hips and causing their erections to rub together again. The new groan that slipped from Ianto's lips sealed it for him.

Jack pulled his lips away from Ianto's neck getting a noise of protest which was quickly quelled as the older man dropped to his knees. Putting his hands on Ianto's hips he held him still as he ran his tongue up the underside of his hard cock. Ianto moaned and tipped his head back against the cubical wall. He tried to rock his hips forward, but Jack's hands stilled him. However his need was obvious and Jack was in no mood to deny him.

Dipping his head Jack took Ianto's length into his mouth. Ianto gasped and tried to cant his hips again as the warmth of this pliant mouth surrounded him. Jack groaned as he felt Ianto's need and the vibrations heightened the sensations along Ianto's cock. Ianto reached a hand down and threaded his fingers through Jack's wet hair as the water continued to fall around and over them.

Jack slipped a finger into his mouth running it along the hard flesh in his mouth while he coated it in saliva. Keeping his head moving and tongue, lips and teeth flicking, sucking, teasing Jack moved his hand between Ianto's leg, his slicked finger seeking, then gaining entrance.

Ianto moaned deeply and fought again to buck his hips against Jack's hold. But Jack held fast, working his mouth and finger at the same time, wanting nothing more than to please Ianto; pleasure him until he became undone; to once again be the one to bring this beautiful man to the pinnacle of ecstasy. Under his splayed fingers Jack could feel the tension growing in Ianto's stomach and with an extra thrust of his hand he swallowed around the cock in his mouth and Ianto came with a shout, shooting his hot fluid down the back of Jack's throat.

Jack swallowed greedily, letting the sounds of Ianto's orgasm wash over him like the still hot water pouring over their bodies. He didn't release him until the last shudder had gone from Ianto's body; then he stood, hands framing Ianto's face pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Ianto responded, wrapping his arms around Jack's body, his mind only barely beginning to clear, his body feeling light and heavy at the same time. He allowed Jack's tongue access to his mouth and let his own roll lazily inside Jack's mouth, tasting himself. He could feel Jack's erection hard against his hip and Jack pressed their bodies together. Ianto pushed his body back eliciting a grown from the older man.

Feeling Jack's need Ianto broke the embrace and turned himself around to face the shower cubical wall. He placed his hands against the cool tile and spread his legs, pushing his body back against Jack. Jack's mouth came to his neck and he heard him groan with want. Ianto reached out a hand a plucked a small bottle of lube the shelf and passed it back to Jack. Jack didn't need any more of an invitation.

Ianto felt two slicked fingers press against his opening and he let his body relax as they breached him. The dextrous fingers worked expertly inside him and he felt his cock stirring into life again. Ianto once again marvelled at how this man managed to do this to him to soon after a recent orgasm.

The fingers slipped out of his body and Ianto had to bite back a groan of disappointment; something he was only able to do as he knew what the action promised. And he was not disappointed. He felt the blunt tip of Jack's cock press against him and he arched his back as Jack slowly pushed deep inside him.

Jack and Ianto moaned together as Jack filled the younger man. Ianto pushed himself further back against Jack, urging him deeper, begging with his body for movement. He felt Jack's hands on his hips, strong hands gripping him firmly and he moaned with desire knowing what this would lead to. Ianto felt Jack pull out, then with a snap of his hips push back in deeply. Ianto let one hand slide down the wall to grip his own cock, pumping his hand in time with Jack's movements as he repeated the manoeuvre over and over.

Ianto was getting close again. "Please Jack" he urged now, breaking their verbal silence. Jack needed no encouragement, his own release tantalisingly close. Ianto felt Jack change position and then, there it was. Jack's cock hit his sweet spot over and over again as Jack's thrusts became faster. At the same time Jack's hand came around to cover his and Ianto felt himself coming undone again.

"Oh, god, Jack, yes, please." Ianto cried out again. Jack responded by thrusting harder into Ianto which is all it took to take Ianto blissfully over that brink again. He cried out as he came over Jack's hand, his muscles tightening around the cock filling him so completely. A second later Jack's own cry of ecstasy also filled the small space as he emptied himself deep inside Ianto's body.

Jack leant heavily against Ianto, pressing him close against the tiled wall as they both fought to get their breath back. Ianto pushed gently back and turned around on shaky legs. Arms wrapped around each other as they drew themselves into a long, languid kiss, water still tumbling around them.

Pulling back Ianto grinned "Not quite what you promised on the way home, but good enough I suppose."

Jack adopted a look of mock offence; "Only good enough?"

They shared a relaxed, easy laugh with each other and Jack reached out to turn off the water. He kissed Ianto again.

"Let's get dry and into bed." He took Ianto's hand and led them out of the small cubical, steam following them out into the bathroom.

A short time later Jack lay in bed facing Ianto, hands resting easily on each others' hips.

"I am sorry" Jack said looking into Ianto's eyes.

"Sorry that you were doing handbrake turns in a field to show off to the students, or sorry that you got caught and managed to splash me?"

"Um...more the last one."

Ianto gave a good natured huff and turned over in the bed, pushing his back against Jack's chest and allowing a strong arm to wrap itself around his waist.

"I'll take your suit to the dry cleaners myself tomorrow."

"No you won't." Ianto smiled fondly into his pillow.

"No I won't." admitted Jack.

"Thank you for the offer though." The smile stayed on Ianto's face as he drifted off into a comfortable, contented sleep.


End file.
